


This is Just Silly

by timeheist



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeheist/pseuds/timeheist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven/River in a strip joint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Just Silly

“This is just silly.”

The Doctor hated this sort of place. It wasn’t as though he frequented strip joints but on the few occasions a companion had cajoled him into coming into one, or he’d had to go inside to interrogate somebody, things had never gone well. And that was just on a professional level! On an emotional level, he would rather turn around now and go back inside the Pandorica than walk, willingly, into an establishment called The Mileage. Well maybe he wouldn’t go that far. But there were a lot of things he could think of that he’d much rather be doing, and he’d much rather sit and list them all than do this. Especially because going inside wouldn’t save any lives, or fix some kind of paradox, or absolutely anything at all. Oh no. The Doctor was only standing outside of a strip joint because River Song had asked him very, very nicely. Apparently she was very good at being very persuasive. Girls.

For every part that the Doctor was uncomfortable, River seemed to be completely in her element. She nodded to the barman like he was an old friend – although she assured the Doctor that she’d never been here before, so it would be ‘something special’ for them to do ‘together’ – and everyone seemed to smile and wave and flirt at her when she walked past! Alright so maybe a little part of him was jealous, but it wasn’t that. This wasn’t appropriate, and she was Amy and Rory’s child and Rory would never forgive him if they found out where they’d been today and… He sighed, adjusting his bow tie awkwardly and playing with his suspenders and fiddling a lot more like his past selves than his current. River practically skipped behind him and looped her arm through his with more than comfortable familiarity, and just for a second, the Doctor forgot to look angry.

“No it’s not.”

The Doctor leaned towards River, tapping one index finger hard against her collar bone as he made his point. This. Is. Silly.” He practically pouted, and River just pressed herself against his side like a glove and stroked one foot up between his legs. He knew that he was blushing, but at least everyone else in the joint seemed to be behaving the same way…

“Is not.”

“Is!” The Doctor grinned, momentarily relishing the argument. River grinned triumphantly – like a cat who’d just been given her life’s supply of cream. Sighing and waggling his finger, the Doctor was about to make a well-thought out, hopefully successful argument, when his jaw dropped open and he all but leapt into River’s arms with a yelp that was far from big on dignity. Which he had to begrudgingly admit was at least in character – he’d not had a chance to be dignified since he regenerated and by and large, he didn’t find himself caring about much about it. Still, now he wanted to close his eyes tight and forget that this had ever happened. Especially the last twenty seconds. “Is that a goat?”

River grinned, apparently overjoyed, and pulled the brim of her hat ever so slightly over her eyes. The Doctor pulled a face, unimpressed; she hadn’t let him wear a hat. Why was she allowed one? Not that this was really the place to be quite so childish. What use was speaking every language in the world and knowing the social intricacies of about as many cultures if they didn’t help you out in new and tiring situations? Not that he didn’t appreciate getting to do something new after nine hundred and something years of life. He blinked, daring to look up, and then quickly decided he’d rather look down again. And close his eyes, very tight.

“It is.”

River nudged him in the ribs and started to pull him forward.

“And why do I have to wear a dress?”

“If you’d open your eyes, Sweetie,” River kissed the side of the Doctor’s neck, teasing him gently. Or not so gently. The Doctor frowned through tightly shut eyes. “You’d see that everyone’s wearing dresses.”

“I am not opening my eyes, Melody Pond.”

River smirked. “Kinky.”


End file.
